Wrong Kiss
by xthose3wordsx
Summary: Shane Gray was supposed to be kissing you. But you're the only one among all of your friends kissless. WHere is your amazing boyfriend? Kissing Allison Swift. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Allison Swift-Taylor Swift**

**Alex Russo-Selena Gomez**

**Miley Stuart-Miley Cyrus**

_Stand in the Rain; Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down. _

Five months before, the hardest, scariest thing happened to me. I tried to stand there and smile, I even stayed for five seconds. But it was all too much. I was confused, I was hurt, I wanted to cry, I was embarrassed. No one would make a sound. They all stood around me, millions of people. Millions of people around New York Square witnessed it. And then there was the millions watching it on TV. All eyes turned to us Disney Stars. They all thought they knew who was going to kiss who. As that crystal ball slid its way down, with us counting, our spirits lifted higher and higher. We've accomplished so much this past year. The tour with JB, my best friends. The album, _Don't Forget_. And especially the movie that started all of this. Camp Rock.

_You stand though the pain; you won't drown. _

_And one day what's lost can be found._

_Stand in the rain_

I remember that night. It was so cold, but of course, we loved the weather. We could all snuggle up with our boyfriends and watch the stars light up the holiday sky. We walked around, greeting people, smiling and taking pictures. I hugged my amazing boyfriend as all seven of us trudged along a frozen riverbank. "We FINALLY got away from them," Alex sighed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. I hesitated, reaching out for one. "Mitch, you sure? You're mom went crazy when she smelled smoke on your breath." I laughed, remembering that day. I retreated my hand.

"She doesn't need to smoke. She's got one hot, steaming thing here," Shane smiled, winking at me. We all laughed. Shane could make us all laugh. Nate did his little dance that meant we were all crazy, even though it made HIM look crazy. "Besides," Shane looped an arm around my waist. "Smoking's bad for you. I love her sweet, natural breath." I kissed him.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why _

_But she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all_

_Coming down_

"I love you," I smiled. Before he responded, we all could hear the signal that it was almost time for countdown. We climbed up the hill, grabbing onto tree branches and shoving our feet into holes in the hill. It felt like rock-climbing. I was already afraid to do that. Shane swung his arm around me, reassuring I was safe in his arms.

"Guys, come on! We gotta get there for the kiss. The audience has been waiting for it for like, years now!" We laughed at Miley's comment. As we all ran to the crowd, we had hope, gleaming in our eyes, and pride of this year. So much has happened. Some for the worst, some for the best. Some of us tripped along the way, some of us laughed and did tricks as we ran for the big moment. But we all got there.

_She won't turn around._

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries; that first tear_

_The tears will not stop; raining down_

We took our place on the stage.

5

I looked to my left and saw Alex and Nate inching together. His hand entwined with hers and they smiled at each other. I always knew they'd get together. Alex was his kind of girl, shy, smart, very sweet. Exactly like Nate. She was messy and a little strange, but hey, who said Nate Gray wasn't?

4

Miley and Justin seemed cozy, arms wrapped around each other, swaying to the music in the background. Miley's hair looked amazing, kept under a knitted cap. Justin must have heard Miles humming, because he bent down and silenced her with a kiss. I smiled.

3

Jason and Danielle were nowhere to be found. I think they were fighting. They've been doing that a lot lately. But it was only because, well, they were coming undone. I felt really sorry for Jason. His brothers were in love and this seemed like the perfect New Year's Eve for everyone. But for Jason, the year was starting off badly. I prayed that Jason would find someone to love after all this again, before averting my eyes to the crystal ball.

2

My eyes searched for Shane. Where was he? It was almost time and I was getting worried. I undid my trembling hands. It was so cold out here. Pulling my jacket around me tighter, I decided to go look for him.

1

The kiss! Everyone dove for someone. "What? No!" I whispered, searching around franticly. Nate dipped Alex, there lips never departing. Justin picked up Miley and they kissed more.

And Shane had his hands entwined with Allison Swift's, kissing her.

_Stand in the Rain. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex Russo skated along the road. One dirty hand swiped across her forehead, wiping off the sweat, unfortunately leaving a smear. She stopped, letting the skateboard collide with Mitchie's mailbox. "Fuck it," Alex ran up to Demi's door. "Mitchie TORRES YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE A WELCOME HOME PARTY IN TEN MINUTES!" Alex screamed. She searched around for the extra key. A drop fell on her nose. "No, no!" Mitchie rushed out, pulling on a raincoat.

"Alex COME ON!" She ran down the driveway, scooped up her friend's skateboard and hopped in the car. Alex followed. She yelled in protest as Mitchie shoved the skateboard carelessly into the back. "Oh, shutup! We gotta get going!" Mitchie drove for the next ten minutes out of control. "We're not going to make it!" It took all Alex's strength not to knock her best friend out. She would've done it, if Mitchie wasn't the one driving.

"Stop! MITCH, YOU PASSED IT. SHIT!" Alex jumped out the moving car. Mitchie screamed, surprised. "Come on, Mitchie! Park that junk later!" Mitchie squirmed out.

"This is such an interesting day…" she muttered, being pulled by the ever so impatient Alex. They could hear the announcement of the doors closing. "No! Hurry!" Mitchie grabbed Alex, tossing her on her back. She ran faster. "This…hurts…but…you're…slow!" Mitchie closed her eyes, and then reopened them.

"It's too late!" Alex gasped and slid off Mitchie's back as the front door closed with a click. She shook her head, walking towards it slowly. "No…" she threw her hands onto the handles, pulling. To no avail. Mitchie slid on the front steps. "Maybe if we knock!" Alex suggested. "No, no. They're partying so hard in there, they probably couldn't hear us," Alex sighed, dismissing her own idea. She slid down next to Mitchie, chin propped on her cupped hands.

"I'm sorry. I just…I had a bad nightmare of going to the party and seeing Shane. I was resisting the urge to go all morning. I finally decided to go, but it took my an hour to get ready!" Mitchie babbled. She stopped, tasting the gloomy, cold mist of rain. "And now it's raining." Mitchie stood up, walking towards her car. "Let's just go. Popcorn and movies at home doesn't sound so bad."

Alex hung her head in between her knees, the ends of her brown hair lightly touching the ground. "We're such nerds!" she muttered.

"Yeah," Mitchie sighed. "Again, sorry. I wish I could get over Shane. He's just so damn, unforgettable," Mitchie apologized. Alex shrugged, standing up. She wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Forget him, Mitch. A movie at home sounds good. We just need to stop at the store and get some jellybeans." Mitchie looked at her best friend and smiled. Alex smiled back and they ran towards the car. Last one there pays for the candy.

Alex stomped out of the store. There goes her allowance. But it was fine. A night with her best friend was worth it. She even got Mitchie's favorite candy. Alex rounded the corner. "Why the fuck do they have a parking lot a block away?" she muttered to herself. A shadow loomed from an alley. Alex heard a twig snap. She instantly swiveled around. "Okay?" Alex continued on her way, more cautiously. Leaves rustled and her heart beat quickened. It wasn't even windy today. "Who's there?"

Silence. This was just like the movies she watched with Mitchie. The girl never runs, she just walks around like an idiot. Alex was no idiot. Her feet pounded along the sidewalk. A foot shot out. She knew, she saw it. But she couldn't stop from tripping over. The bag full of candy ripped out of her hands. Gummy bears, sour gummy worms, and Duds spilled onto the ground. Alex cried out, hitting the sidewalk with her cheek. She shivered, her body growing limp as she fought against darkness. Blood dripped from her cheek. Alex reached up to touch the stinging cheek. Before she could, a powerful force jerked her up, springing her out of dizziness.

"Who are you?" Alex shouted. One swift motion and she could feel a gun in her back. Since she was wearing a tank top, it felt cold and smooth against her bare back. Alex whimpered a little, but otherwise, stayed quiet.

"I'm the guy who will be your lover tonight," the deep voice smirked. Alex's eyes widened and she tried to pull away. The man threw her to the ground, pinning her down. He tied some rags around her wrist. "There…much better. Now, do I have to wrap some rags around your fucking mouth? Or will you be a good girl?" Alex whined a little, scared. "I guess the rags it is. Besides, you screaming from the pleasure probably would get attention."

Pleasure? Alex scooted away as he grabbed his second pair of rags. She pressed her back against the cool, dirty brick wall. "Please, don't. I, I didn't do anything to you. Please, don't!" BOOM! Alex jumped, moving away quickly. She looked over at the whole in the brick wall. He didn't like to be talked to, she now knew. "I'm sorry." Alex stopped. The man shook his head. His skiing mask couldn't hide those eyes. They didn't hide any shame or regret for what he was about to do. They held lust. Alex inched away. "Please," she whispered.

The man slapped her. "Shutup! Filthy whore. Just enjoy it," he smiled and ripped off her skirt. "Nice panties," he smirked, lowering his head to her stomach. Alex tried to squirm away. "Not so fast!" The gun poked her again. Alex cringed. She stayed still. The man slid his finger down her stomach, to her panties.

"Don't move, this won't hurt a bit…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Alex? Oh my gosh. She's lost a lot of blood."_

Huh? Alex could hear sobbing and she wondered why her head hurt. More importantly, she wondered if she had gotten raped. Opening her eyes, Alex looked up, a white ceiling with cracks stared back. She looked down and saw she was in Nate's arms. "Nate?" Alex got irritated when she could hear snoring. Nothing pissed her off more than a snorer. Especially if he'd drooling all over you-"NATHINAL JERRY GRAY!" She twisted his nipple. Nate woke up, howling. He swatted her hand away. "What's going on? Where am I and where is Mitchie?"

Nate's eyes grew sad as he offered her a seat across him. She got out of his lap and sat on the seat. "I don't know what happened, baby. But I know that when the paramedics got there, you and Mitchie were passed out."

"_Mitchie?" _

"_Get away from her!"_

"_Don't touch her like that!" _

"_Please stop! Please stop doing this to her!" _

"_You son of a bitch! Run, Mitchie!" _

"_I won't leave you, okay? It's going to be all right. They're coming. The paramedics are coming." _

"_Hold on…please. You can't leave me. I need my best friend." _

Alex opened her eyes, gasping. She stood up so fast, the chair fell onto the ground. Alex never heard it. She shakily took a step towards him. "Alex, what happened in that alley?"

"_Not on my watch, scum." Alex looked up to see Mitchie kick the man on the side of his head. He flew to the side and hit the ground with a sharp thud, the gun sliding out of his reach. Weakly, because she was scared to death, Alex whispered Mitchie's name. "I'm getting you out, okay?" _

_Her eyes got wide as the man placed the gun at Mitchie's head, instantly stopping her actions. She kept her eyes locked on Alex's. They said strongly: It's going to be okay. But it wasn't. Alex's chest rose and fell quickly as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't breathe as she watched the man roughly shove Demi against the wall, pressing her cheek into the bricks. "Get away from her!" _

_He glared straight at her. "Shut the fuck up you cheap bitch. I swear I'll blow you and her brains out." _

"_Why are you so cruel?" She said it softly as to not anger him. He gave a laugh in response. A cruel, cruel laugh. Alex decided he was the devil in disguise. "Please, let her go. You can do whatever you want with me…just please…let her go." Again, laughing. _

_Mitchie stared hard at Alex. "Alex, let him do what he wants with me. As long," her hard stare turned on him, "as he keeps his hands off you." Alex began shaking her head. "Don't fucking shake your head, Alex. We both know he wants a virgin and you are no virgin." Alex's eyes widened. That wasn't true and they both knew it. They were both virgins. The greed in the man's eyes radiated from the moon. _

"_I might just have me both girls tonight. You know…a little taste of both," he licked Mitchie's cheek. _

"_Don't you touch her," Mitchie growled. It only earned her a tighter grip in her wrists. He shoved her harder against the brick wall, lifting her skirt._

"_Not so feisty, baby. I like my women willing." _

"_Yeah, go buy a hooker then you sick bitch." Mitchie cried out as his hand connected to her butt. _

"_Don't touch her like that!" Alex shouted, almost standing up to attack him. He pointed the gun at Mitchie's head. She sat down. "Please, don't touch her." It was killing the younger woman to see her best friend being raped in front of her. Before she knew it, he was raping her. Alex curled up in a ball and sobbed as her friend screamed and pleaded for him to stop. Mitchie's face was shoved in the ground as he assaulted her body, hanging on tightly to her hips._

"_Watch or I'll kill her," he demanded Alex. She shakily looked up, sobbing as she fought to watch. He was smiling. Mitchie tried so hard to cover her screams with her hands. Tears were streaming down her face along with a runny nose. A scream threatened to rip from her throat. Alex reached over and gripped her best friend's hand. _

"_Please stop! Please stop doing this to her!" _

Alex shook her head as a doctor entered the waiting room. She wasn't aware she was crying until Nate stepped over and guided her into his chest. She sobbed long and hard into his chest. Alex couldn't hear the doctor. It was so hard to concentrate. All she heard in her head was screaming and groaning and crying and pleading.


End file.
